Heart Valley
by Vetgurl13
Summary: A vampire mistress named Luna Good, is deeply love with a human boy. But is forbidden to see him by her superior father. Will she have end up with her vampire mate or the human boy?


Chapter 1

The "Unknowns"

Welcome to Heart Valley, where vampires are separated from the human kind or the "apes" they call them. Many vampires describe the "apes" as simple-minded, selfish, and self-centered monsters who rather sacrifice someone else's life instead of their own. Since 1,000 years ago, vampires would roam around the human world and obtain every drop of blood in a being's body without hesitation. No one knows how they ended up here or where they came from, so humans decided to call them the "unknowns" and know that they know that they needed to destroy the "unknowns" as soon as possible. It took the army and the air force six years to create machine guns, nuclear bombs, traps, and other systems to take down the enemy and also evacuate wives and children out of the country. When it was finally time to enter the battle field, the humans were amazed by the vampire clan's beauty and grace. Everyone was too awed to start the first blow. When one of the snow-white skinned creatures dared to take a step forward, every person snapped back to reality and started to charge in. The population decreased miraculously and no person could match their enemies speed and coordination. Some people were cut in half and others were just dinner for that day. For vampires, well they were at least hung or captured to be electrocuted. But since they were like half immortal, then they won't be a very easy kill. Getting shot at is like a simple pebble that can just effect them for just a simple little second without a scratch in sight. The revolution took about four years but a year after that, lord, Leon Good and lieutenant, Mathew Watts signed a treaty that they would to stay away from each others areas and to never get involved in human activity. Their leaders were appalled but followed the agreement anyway. So, now humans wonder in their own lives acting like the "unknowns" didn't even exist. They don't tell their children or grandchildren. But people, who pass it on, are either believed or considered to be crazy or foolish. Some are even locked up in a mental facility, "NO, it's true! The "unknowns" are here!" _There here!_ But who don't believe, will find out sooner or later….

Chapter 2

Heart Valley

"Heyyyy!!!"

"Luna, stop acting so immature!"

"It's not my fault this lesson is boring"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Alexander; it's just not fair we have to sit here like dogs."

"But you know that your father will ground you…again. So why do you even bother acting like an idiotic 5 year old?"

I crossed my arms and tried to do a pout so he will forgive me but once again that didn't succeed. GOSH HE'S SOOO UPTIGHT! I swear, Alexander is the most protective, firm, and_ wayyyyy_ to mature person I ever met! I can't even call him "Alex". I mean, that's the same thing as "Alexander" right? I know he's my mate and all but the only reason I have him is because my father chose him. If he likes him so much, then why doesn't he marry him? Don't get me wrong, I mean sometimes Alex, oh I mean Alll-leeex-aaaannnnn-derrrrr can be a sweet person and I love him so much but I wish he can go with flow. You know just do something other than giving me lectures and constantly telling me to practice my violin. Man, being a head vampire's daughter is tough.

"Luna, Alexander is right, you should pay attention."

"Ohhhhhhhh, don't tell me you agree with him too Melady." I groaned

"I no I'm your apprentice and all but I have to remind you where you stand"

"And where might that be?"

"The beautiful mistress of vampires?" she encouraged

"I'll take beautiful but I hate the "Mistress" part"

"I know you do, that's why I added the "beautiful" part to encourage you"

"Well it didn't work, happy now?

"You're so stubborn" she sighed

"Well get use to it, a least you don't have to take extra classes and get yelled at like 10,000 times!" I shot back.

Melady Clearwater, even though she basically works for me, I have to say she is the best friend ever. Unlike anybody else, she lets me sneak and have fun. She says she doesn't enjoy it but I always see her laughing. I call her my "teddy" because she is so sweet and is always there when I feel too stressed out and want to drop down and just cry. The only thing I hate is when she goes on Alexander's side sometimes.

"Luna, please pay attention to your studies."

I look and I see Alexander giving me a tiny smile that I can't refuse. God, he's such a cheater! Why doesn't my pout work then?

"All right." I sighed


End file.
